


Philza’s home

by Anonymous



Series: Anon no8 [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Eggs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: People go to Phil in order for him to take care of their needs.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon no8 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138553
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Philza’s home

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warmup. Just a concept I’ve had for a fic for a while and I’ll probably do more for it in the future after I get some more stuff done. 
> 
> No explicit smut this chapter and if you’re scrolling through my collection hoping this will be dark as my other fics I’m sorry but this isn’t what you’re looking for. It’s soft stuff to give me a break.

Quackity stirred lazily in bed, feeling the warmth of a nearby fireplace warm up his naked body along with the layers of bedding. He never wanted to leave the warmth and safety of the covers, but it was distinctly lacking the warm body it had last night. He stretched lazily, spreading out his fluffy, barely useful, wings, and examined the room around him. _Oh now he remembers ___

__He got up out of bed only to find his clothing neatly folded on top of one of the chests in the room. He ignored the leftover cum running down his thighs and opted to just pull on his pants and truck through it. When he was properly dressed he slipped out of the room into the main living room, only to be stopped by Phil, happy as ever with a plate full of bacon and a stack of french toast on the side. “Perfect timing, have a seat.” Phil smiled, gesturing towards his small dining room table with only two, blocky, wooden chairs._ _

__Quackity grumbles and sits down, let’s Phil set the plate out in front of him and hand him a fork and knife. “Syrup or powdered sugar?” “Both.. please.” Phil smiles once again, not as innocently but more proud, and hands him a shaker full of powdered sugar and a bottle of syrup. Phil takes the seat across from him and pulls out the newspaper from his robe pocket, getting to work reading while Quackity tried to hold back how hungry he was to save face and not look like a pig in front of Phil. It almost seemed domestic, like they were a happy couple, but neither of them actually wanted that. You see, Phil provided a special service to the server. He was the guy that everyone went to with their problems. A lot of people confided in him emotionally but others physically. When Quackity started producing eggs he went to Phil to help him out with heat. Phil being a bird hybrid himself saved Quackity a world of pain, so every one to two months Quackity would come over and get help from Phil._ _

__The thing with Phil was that he was helpful to a fault. He was sweet and caring, he’d always provide the people he took care of shelter and grade A aftercare. Quackity always felt shame the morning after, he found it hard to take good aftercare, he wasn’t used to it especially after his last relationship. The two always had a dance the morning after, could Quackity sneak out before Phil caught him and made him sit down and feel appreciated. Phil always won._ _

__“I got rid or the eggs, by the way, none of them were fertile.” Phil doesn’t even bother to look up from the paper, pleasant smile on his face as always. Quackity hated getting rid of them so he silently thanked whatever higher power was looking out for him that Phil always did it. “Ahem, thanks.” Quackity watched as Phil looked up and shot him a tiny smile before going back to his paper. Quackity shoveled down the rest of his french toast, taking a napkin and folding up the bacon for later before shoving it in his inventory. He was comfortable enough with Phil to just set his dishes in the sink (specifically on the left side as that was where all the dirty stuff went) and decided to see himself out. “I’ll be back in a month or whatever, man.” Phil waved, casually like he had seen a neighbor in the driveway. “See ya, mate. Remember to message me if you ever need a hot meal, okay? I worry about you sometimes.” Phil said sternly, earning a little eye roll from Quackity. “Of course. I can take care of myself, thanks.”_ _

__Just like that he makes his leave, nearly bumping into Techno on the way out. The two stop and stare for a long moment, glare at each other even. Since the two’s minor scuffle in the war, remember the one with the flirting and threats of knocking someone’s teeth in with a pickaxe, the two had an unspoken ritual. They’d see each other and act a little mean but neither of them were overly invested in the rivalry. It was mostly to keep up looks.Quackity shook Techno off, instead pushing past him and off into the arctic, ready to just get home and really rest._ _

**Author's Note:**

> To Do: 
> 
> Dnf Bimbofication (with a side of Dreamnap)  
> DNN Cowboyfic  
> Femnoblade update


End file.
